1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital recording and reproducing apparatus such as digital analog tape recorders and optical disk recording and reproducing apparatuses. More particularly, the present invention relates to a digital recording and reproducing apparatus capable of performing a que (high speed normal with sounds) and review (high speed reverse with sounds) operations.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional digital recording and reproducing apparatus such as an optical disk recorder (CD-R) shown in FIG. 3, information recorded in a recording medium 1 (optical disk) is read by a data read circuit 2 controlled by a microcomputer 6, and supplied to a D/A converter 4 to convert it into analog signals.
The microcomputer 6 operates in accordance with a program written in its ROM or operates in response to a signal supplied from a key matrix 7.
Such an optical disk apparatus has the same data rate of reading information recorded in the recording medium or optical disk and converting it into analog signals. Therefore, a buffer memory is not necessary. When a cue or review is issued from the key matrix 7, the information read position is jumped from the present track to a track remote from the present track by a predetermined number of tracks, and data is read starting from the new track for a predetermined time period and converted into analog signals. These operations are repeated.
In the case of a digital audio tape recorder (DAT), data read at a speed faster than that of analog signal conversion is temporarily stored in a buffer memory and thereafter converted into analog signals.
When a cue or review is instructed to such a DAT, the tape is wound or rewound at a speed faster than that of sound reproduction, and correct data of the read data is converted into analog signals.
However, in this case, the capacity of the buffer memory is small in the order of about one sector, being unable to output sounds for a sufficient time period.
The present invention has been made to solve the above-described problem, and aims at realizing sufficient cue and review functions for a digital recording and reproducing apparatus having a speed of reading information recorded in a recording medium faster than that of converting the read data into analog signals.